Another Long Journey
by Ilyu1304
Summary: in another parallel world Tsuna had a twin sister named Tsuyuki and he's not so useless and actually popular at his school


Ilyusha: one of three fanfiction that I made in six hours straight without sleep *cheer* Yakumo-chan please Read this *handed a paper*

Yakumo: *Accept the paper* Genre: Adventure for now, Rated: T, Setting: in another Parallel worlds, Summary: in another parallel world Tsuna had a twin sister named Tsuyuki and he's not so useless and actually popular at his school, WARNING : A LOT OF OOC-nes, NOT BETA-ED, A LOT OF GRAMMAR ERROR.

Ilyusha: Okay let's starts

-!LyU$#a-

It was a usual day at Sawada house hold. Tsunayoshi and his sister, Tsuyuki had just wake up and after cleaning their self and prepare everything for school and now they were eating breakfast in the dining room with their beloved mother, Sawada Nana.

"So, are you two ready for today test?"

"Yes, Okaa-chan"

"Of course, Kaa-san"

"That's good to hear. Ara? It's already time for you two to go to school, don't be late okay"

"Hai" They answered together. And they finished their breakfast.

"Kaa-san/Kaa-chan we'll be leaving now"

"Be careful"

"Hai"

On their way to school they talked with each other.

"Onii-san, when will you confess your love to Kyoko-chan?" Tsuyuki asked.

"Ah, can't you get any other topic?" Tsuna groaned.

"No, I just wanted to know" Tsuyuki smiled playfully.

"Then, what about your crush? Are you going to tell him?" At this Tsuyuki blushed.

"I don't know, but then it's impossible for me Nii-san"

"Then it's impossible for me too" Tsuna joked.

"Mou, Onii-san, you're quite popular too you just need to encourage yourself"

"I know, I know, you should encourage yourself too"

"Well, even if I tried he must be didn't even know me"

"Well you should tried your best and get his attention"

"Get his attention? Like coming late to school or didn't use the proper uniform?"

"I didn't mean that. I mean try to talk to him once in a while"

"Oh, but he might bite me to death"

"Yeah, that's Hibari-san for you and it's the same for me with Kyoko-chan I get nervous when she's around me"

They both sigh.

"Hahahahahaha, it's funny to think that we have lot of similarity"

"Haha, you're right Nii-san" Tsuyuki answered but still giggle a little.

"Hey, you two school is almost start hurry up and go to your class" One of the Discipline Committee member told them.

"Hai" They answered and running to their class.

~inside the class~

"Ohayou~" They greet their classmate together.

"Ohayou Tsuyuki-chan, Ohayou Tsunayoshi-kun" Kyoko greet them back.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan, would you like to go to the new cake at Namimori shopping district with me and Nii-san?" Tsuyuki asked.

"Eh, really? That would be nice, thank you for your invite Tsuyuki-chan"

"No prob, what do you think Nii-san?" Tsuyuki looked back to his twin brother. Tsuna has already petrified and Tsuyuki gave a long sigh 'Onii-san if it's going on like this you'll never get to confess to Kyoko-chan' Tsuyuki tough.

"Well, see you after school Kyoko-chan" Tsuyuki said and dragged her brother to their seats. And watch Kyoko waved her right hand at their direction. When they reached their seats Tsuna returned to normal.

"Nii-san you're really get petrified when you're around her, and I already asked her to accompany me to the new cake shop we saw two days ago and you'll come with us"

"HIE? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Tsuna yelled and all eyes turned to their direction.

"What's with the commotion, take your seats and we'll begin the lessons" Nezumi-sensei said and begin the lesson as usual.

~time skip, lunch time, rooftop~

"Ah, I think I only got 80 for the test, what about you Nii-san?" Tsuyuki asked her brother.

"I got 82, I think" Tsuna answered and chewed his tako shape sausages.

"Mou, I need to study harder" Tsuyuki whined.

"You won't beat me Yuki-chan"

"Oh, I will, wait for it Nii-san"

"Yeah, I'll wait" Tsuna smiled at his sister direction, and then they laugh together.

"Herbivores, you're disturbing my sleep" A figure walked out from behind the water tank and the figure jumped down and walked towards Tsuna and Tsuyuki were eating their lunch.

"We are really sorry Hibari-san, please don't bite us to death" Tsuna and Tsuyuki apologized to Hibari, and bowed their head.

"Who said I'm going to bite you" And Hibari leaving them.

"That was close ne Yuki-chan" Tsuna said to his sister.

"…."

"Ah, now it's your turn to get petrified" Tsuna laughed. Hearing her brother laughed Tsuyuki came back to the reality.

"Mou, Nii-san, but Hibari-san sure is cool"

"Yeah, yeah, you're the only one who thinks like that"

"Hey, that's mean Nii-san. But he's strong, cool, calm, handsome, and everyone respect him"

"Or to be exact feared him" Tsuna corrected.

"Meanie, it's just because he's discipline Nii-san" Tsuyuki pouted.

"Or he just wanted to beat up someone"

"He's not, anyway let's get back to class it's almost time"

"Yeah"

~Time skip, after school~

"Sorry for making you two wait"

"It's fine Kyoko-chan" Tsuyuki said.

"Y-ye-yes it's f-fine" Tsuna said.

"let's go then" Tsuyuki said.

They go to the Namimori shopping district and they chatted along the way.

~Namimori shopping district, Clover cake shop~

"Ah, this strawberry short cake really is delicious" Tsuyuki commented

"Yes, this puff cake is soft too" Kyoko said happily

"The chocolate tiramisu isn't that bad either"

"Oh, so Tsuyuki-chan, what's your difficulty at the chemistry subject today?"

"Oh, yeah it was…" Tsuyuki searched inside her bag but suddenly she said,

"Ah, I forgot my chemistry book at my table, Nii-san make sure you get Kyoko-chan safely to her house, okay?" And wink at his direction and rushed up to the school.

"Ano, is it okay letting your sister alone like that?" Kyoko asked Tsuna with worried face.

"S-she's going to be okay, she usually forgot her book and came back at night to get it back, it's lucky that she never meet Hibari-san, h-ha-hahahaha" Tsuna faked a laugh.

"Is that so, then I need to go back because onii-san will get worried"

"Okay, I'll take you home" Tsuna said and they walked out of the café and walk Kyoko to her home safely.

~Sawada household~

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, ah Tsu-kun, aren't you with Tsu-chan?"

"Eh? She hasn't coming back?"

"She has but, she said she left something at the school and I thought you were with her"

"….Kaa-san I'll search for her, she might be still at the school"

"Be careful"

"Yeah, itekimasu"

"Iterasai, don't be late okay"

"I know" Tsuna shout. 'Damn, she really forgot her book, if she got home after eating the cake and then going out to the school to retrieve her book, she should be back around one and a half hours ago, I hope something bad didn't happen to her'

~Namimori High School (two hours ago)~

"Ah, why did I have to forgot taking my math book, and there's homework too" Tsuyuki murmured while walking silently in the corridor that lead to her class.

"Ah, I'm here" sigh "I'll take the book and hurried go back before it become dark" And Tsuyuki entered the room and retrieved her book.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hii?" Tsuyuki jumped in surprised. "Hi-hibari-san I'm sorry I'll go home right now" And she bowed her head.

"Hibari-san? You got the wrong person" The person answered and gave a light chuckle.

"Hoe?" Tsuyuki lift her hear to see the person she was talking to, a light blush appeared in her face. "Ah, gomenasai, I tough you were Hibari-san" Tsuyuki said after looking straight to the girl gray-ish blue eyes.

"It's alright, so who is this Hibari-san you seems to afraid of this person" She answered.

"Ah, he was the head of disciplinary committee" Tsuyuki explain.

"Oh, I see" She said. Her feature was very nice, she had long black straight hair that reached her waist, a beautiful face and she's quite tall, about 165cm.

"Eto, are you new around here?" Tsunako asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Um, because everyone in Namimori knows about Hibari-san"

"Yes, I'm new to this town, my name is Kyori, you can call me Kyori-chan"

"Ah, my name is Tsuyuki, Sawada Tsuyuki"

"Tsuyuki-chan then, can you show me around the school ground? I'll be coming to this school from next week"

"Eh, but what if Hibari-san finds out? He'll bite us to death?"

"Bite us to death? He's not a vampire right?"

"Er, it's a catchphrase he used to say before beating up the student who broke the law" Tsuyuki explain.

"Oh, he sure is a funny guy" the girl named Kyori chuckled a little.

"He's not, but he's cool, handsome, calm and… Ah sorry I'm blabbering just forget about it"

"Are you by any chance like this Hibari-san?"

A blush appeared and Tsuyuki just nodded. "W-where do you want to go first Kyori-chan?"

"Hem, anywhere is fine"

"Okay let's start from the classroom"

~one hour and fifty minutes later, rooftop~

"Ah, that was fun, Kyori-chan"

"Yes it was"

"Kyori-chan, why are you coming to this school?"

"My parents want me to learn like my brother"

"Oh, I see"

"So, are you grown up in this town?"

"Yes, I and my twin brother grew up in this town together, his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"So you're twin, is he had the same face and personality like you?"

"We had the same face and our personality is almost the same"

"I see"

"What about you?"

"My older brother had a different personality from me but he's kinda over protective to me"

"Oh…."

BRAKKK….. The door is unceremoniously opened by none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsuyuki twin brother.

"TSUYUKI? What are you doing here? Why did you go out like that and it's already late, do you know how much I'm worried when I heard from Kaa-san that you haven't came back" Tsuna walked toward his sister with face filled with worried and angry.

"I-I'm sorry Nii-san, I didn't realize that it's already this late" Tsuyuki answered slightly taken a back because her brother never yelled at her.

"Eto, Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?" Kyori interrupted.

"Yes? May I ask who are you?" Tsuna asked and he calmed down a little.

"I'm the one who asked Tsuyuki-chan to accompany me and show me around the school since I'll be coming to this school from tomorrow"

"Ah, sorry then, Tsuyuki at least gave a call to home" Tsuna scold his sister.

"Well, I didn't expect this to be happen Nii-san, sorry" Tsuyuki answered and slightly pouted.

"It's fine, let's go home, Kaa-san will be worried if we didn't get home soon" Tsuna held Tsuyuki left hand and guide her to the exit.

"Okay, See you tomorrow Kyori-chan" Tsuyuki waved her hand at Kyori, who waved back.

When Tsuna and Tsuyuki already left the school ground, a figure appeared behind the water tank.

"Nii-san I know you're there" Kyori said.

"As expected from my sister" The person smirked.

"Who do you think I am?"

"It's late let's go back"

"Okay"

-!LyU$#a-

Ilyusha: So? Does anyone know the person behind the water tank?

Kyori: If you answered correctly she'll make you a fanfiction containing you favorite pairing.

Ilyusha: Please review~ *bows* or I'll make Bel chase after you and made a human cactus~


End file.
